A Week to Remember for Natsu and Lucy
by platinum-breaker
Summary: Series of oneshots for NaLu week 2014. Day 7: Future. "Despite his childish behavior and dense attitude, Natsu Dragneel always wanted to have a family of his own." Continuation of Day 6: Effulgence.
1. Day 1: Gift

**Day 1: Gift**

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" A talking blue feline flew into a certain salmon-haired boy.

"Hey there, buddy! What's up?" Natsu grinned as he patted Happy's head. He noticed that the cat has been crying. He frowned as he lifted his best bud. "What's wrong?"

"It's Lushiiiie-" Happy sniffed to prevent his snot from falling. "Lushie's being extra weird!"

"But Lucy's always a weirdo."

"But when I went to Lushie's house to fetch some fish, you know, Lushie's fishes are so good!" The blue exceed has dreamy eyes until Natsu stared at him to hear the rest of the story.

"Lushie's not moving!" The whole guild gasped at Happy's sudden outburst. "Natsu! Help her, she's not moving! I tried poking her cheeks and offered fish to her but she wouldn't bulge!" Happy cried.

Natsu, on the other hand, stood up and put Happy down. He flashed a small smile and thanked the poor feline. After that, he sprinted towards Strawberry Street to check on Lucy. '_Why the hell isn't she moving!?' _These were Natsu's thoughts while running towards the blonde's apartment.

* * *

Natsu finally arrived at Lucy's house and jumped through the window. The first thing he noticed was Lucy.

Lucy was sitting on her bed and is awake.

'_I thought—' _"Lucy?" He called to the blonde as he landed next to her. Honestly, Natsu was expecting a 'Lucy-kick' because he did not come through the door but he received nothing. Not even a single glance. He became curious and waved in front of her face. Still no reaction.

"Oi Lucy, if you're playing some game then you should tell me so that I could join!" Natsu grinned. But after a while, he became worried because Lucy's eyes looked so…different. It's like it has become dull and boring. Not the brown orbs that he _**loved**_.

He took a deep breath and went closer to her. He stared into her eyes and cupped her face with his left hand. He was sure of one thing; Lucy's still alive and is not cursed. She still smells of vanilla and strawberry and he could hear her normal heartbeat and breathing. His gaze softened as he asked the blonde.

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" He was willing to wait for her response no matter how long it will take. He's willing to go that far because it is Lucy. His best friend and most important person (dragons don't count but Lucy and Igneel are in the same level of importance). After a period of silence, he noticed that her hand was clutching something. Something gold.

And then it struck him. He finally knows why she's acting like this.

Her mother's death anniversary is near and she remembered the events when she summoned the Celestial Spirit King. He figured that she's like this because Aquarius was her mother's spirit and she broke it as a sacrifice. He understands that Lucy wanted to stop blaming herself over that matter— she saved Fairy Tail and succeeded with the counterattack but it couldn't be helped. She finally succumbed to her negative thoughts leaving her in this state. This… pitiful state of nothingness and sorrow. She finally broke down. He knew because he understands Lucy more than anyone. How could you not notice everything about the person that you **love**?

Once again, he tried talking to her. But this time, he held her hand.

"Hey Lucy, do you remember?" Not expecting a reply, he continued. "Without you, we'll never be alive. Aquarius helped you save us. She'll never regret what she had done because she saved her precious master; you. You are the only thing that keeps her connected from your mother. And now that she knew that she had succeeded in helping you in exchange for her freedom here in Earthland, she's more than happy." Natsu smiled as he leaned in so that their foreheads were touching. He noticed a small glint in Lucy's eyes. He knew that he could bring her back.

"She is not dead, Lucy. You may not see her again, but she could still live in the Celestial world. She'll be with Scorpio and the others. You know that she can handle herself, right? That woman's a tough nut to crack." Natsu chuckled. "So come back, you weirdo."

Large drops of water fell into Natsu's hand (which is still holding Lucy's). Finally, the dullness of her eyes was gone as they were sparkling because of the tears. Her lips were quivering as she clutched Aquarius' key harder. She stuttered her mouth finally moved. "I-I'll never see her again… I-It's my fault for being weak…"

"Lucy, you are not weak."

"But—"

Natsu hushed her. "You are strong, Lucy. And your spirits love you very much. You want to know something?" He grinned then lifted his hand from her cheek to his pocket to dig out something. Their foreheads' contact has also diminished for a little while. After finding it, he showed it to Lucy and smiled. "This is a proof that Aquarius loves you very much."

Lucy gasped as she saw a golden necklace with Aquarius' symbol as a pendant. "E-Eh?"

"I asked Loki a favor." He held the golden necklace with his left hand while his right hand pried open Lucy's hand so that he could get Aquarius' broken key. After getting the key, he slid it into the golden chain along with the existing pendant. "Now, it looks perfect!" Still amused by his work, Natsu pulled Lucy towards him making her stumble into his chest. The blonde blushed by the sudden action but before she reacted, Natsu has finished clasping the necklace into Lucy's neck.

"There!" He pushed her shoulders gently so that he could see her face. Tears were still evident on her face but her face looked more shocked. "Aquarius told Loki that whenever you're in danger, just say her name and the pendant will do something about it. What it does is a surprise though."

Lucy's fingers ran into the pendant and the broken golden key. Natsu really did so much for her. What would happen to her if he's not here? Well, definitely not in the living world. Most likely, she'll be in her bathtub bathing with her own blood. She looked once again to the handsome man in front of her. This man had saved her many times and she's glad that she was able to return the favor a few times. How could she be so stupid? Moping around in her apartment all day? Suicidal thoughts? Really? And then she smiled.

"Thank you, Natsu." Natsu finally saw the smile that he has been waiting for. His favorite smile. A smile that is directed to him. Her eyes were still shimmering because of the tears but the usual glint and vigor was there. This is _**his **_Lucy.

"Happy birthday, Lucy." He grinned sheepishly as he wiped away the tears from Lucy's eyes.

Lucy leaned into his touch and then reached for the dragon slayer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "Really Natsu, thank you."

Natsu wrapped around Lucy's waist as he held her tighter. "Anything for you, Luce."

'_I'll do anything to make you smile, Luce.'_

* * *

Unknown to the hugging best friends, a flying blue feline was hovering near the window holding a camera. After getting a few shots he snickered and flew to the direction of the Guild.

"They liiiiiiiike each other! The whole guild will like this!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Also, I might try to draw something out of this. Maybe in my free time :)) Crossposted in tumblr.**


	2. Day 2: Vulnerable

**Day 2: Vulnerable**

I never thought that actually believing that stupid rumor about Igneel's appearance in Hargeon would drastically change my life.

I was startled when I heard the voice of a young girl. She was thanking me because she said that I broke a charm casted on her or something. It was not a big deal and I did not even know what I did but she was a very nice lady who paid for our meal. Well, she's a bit noisy but I think she's cool. And I noticed that she looked really pretty especially when she told us about mages and guilds. I perked up at the mention of Fairy Tail but since she was too busy talking, I was not able to tell her that Happy and I were from Fairy Tail. She left after she paid for our meal and we were very grateful. At that time, I was kinda hoping that I would see her again at the guild in the future. A new addition to the family would be very refreshing.

The next time I saw her, she was aboard that stupid bastard's ship. Ugh I feel sick just to think about it. Apparently, that fake Salamander's business involves slavery and human trafficking. And the young girl that I met in Hargeon was also there! She was being held buy a bunch of guys but the stupid motion sickness was killing me so I can't move! So Happy took the initial action.

Suddenly after Happy grabbed the young girl out of the ship, a huge wave of water hit the ship. And later on, I realized that I wasn't sick anymore. Of course, I kicked his ass immediately. Although, Master's gonna have to write a lot of letters addressed to the Council again… So without hesitation, I grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged her along with me. And in the extent of my whole existence, I did not foresee that I will bring someone new in Fairy Tail.

Why did I even do that? Grabbing a stranger and suddenly bringing her with me— who knows if she's an enemy? But somewhere deep in my heart, I knew that I had to keep her with me. That I should not let go of **Lucy**. I wasn't aware of the feeling at that time but I'm glad that I trusted that gut feeling.

Yes,** Lucy**. That's her name. It was not until later that I will know of her full name.

Lucy Heartfilia.

The process of learning her last name was the least thing that we expected. (Although we do not care if she has a full name or what, she's Lucy of Fairy Tail to all of us in the guild.)

Phantom Lord attacked the guild. They kidnapped Lucy and did horrible things to the all of us. Honestly, I cannot even describe how mad I was. Not only they destroyed the guild but they also hurt a lot of people! But I did not blame Lucy even for a little bit. No one blamed her. We were fighting because of our comrades. We are family. And family members help each other out no matter what happens.

I really hated her father after that. How could a father do that to his own child? I wanted to beat her father up! But I can't do that because Lucy will be sad. You see, Lucy has a pure heart. She forgives everyone who has done her wrong. But I became scared when Erza found a note in her apartment that's saying that she's going home. She can't go back to that bastard! She must be still blaming herself for the attack. Maybe she thought that if she's gone, the guild will be at peace. What a weirdo! The guild would be very sad if she left! I almost cried when I imagined a life without her at the guild. Without my best friend. So without a second thought, we rushed to her place to get her back.

When we reached her home, saying that I was embarrassed was an understatement. We were such idiots to believe that she was actually leaving the guild for good! She was only visiting her mother's grave. And I heard that she actually told that asshole off! That's _**my**_ Lucy!

-Oh I mean, Lucy rocks! I did not call her mine, okay?

Anyway, if I continued blabbering about all of our adventures, then I'll never get to my point. You know all of that already, right?

I heard that people were saying bad things about Lucy. Statements like, 'She's so weak, relying on her Spirits to fight for her' or 'She doesn't deserve her fame' or 'she should just go back home and just marry off a prince somewhere because that's what princesses do!' makes me want to burn a whole mountain of trees. Or a mountain range.

Seriously, who are those people to say that Lucy's vulnerable? That she's a damsel in distress? That she always need people to save her ass every damn time?

Lucy is strong, you know? She is the brains of our team. Without her information and strategies, we will be goners. She could be as fierce as Erza when she wanted to. Heck I'm scared of her wrath and her 'Lucy-kicks' were damn painful! She is also good in handling a whip and in combat. She is brave and courageous and she's willing to do everything that she can just to help the guild. She never ran away when that guy almost crushed her skull because she did not want leave me who was trapped in the rocks. Her future self turned back in time and died to save us from the dragon invasion. Honestly, I'm still having nightmares involving her death… But I need to move on because we already prevented that future from happening. And my L- I mean, present Lucy is alive so I should not worry because I'm not going to let her go.

Also, she fucking saved us from that demon lord guy! Alone! She sacrificed Aquarius so that we could be saved. She is also loyal and kind. She treats her Spirits as her friends! Everyone in the guild and in the celestial world loves her.

And I love her too.

.

.

.

Oh shit did I say that out loud!?

* * *

"Shit Gray, why am I even doing this?" Natsu punched the ice mage while his face became red as a tomato.

"Because Mira has told Freed to set up runes for you. And I'm here to record everything so WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME YOU FLAME HEAD!" Gray kicked Natsu in the face while holding the lacrima vision recorder.

"I already talked so why the hell are the runes still here!" Natsu complained as he punched the invisible boundary of the runes.

"Because Lucy should see this damn recording first, you dumbass!" Gray stepped out of the boundary when he noticed a blonde celestial mage walk into the guild. "Hey Lucy!"

"Oh hi Gray!" She noticed Natsu behind Gray doing odd things. She's guessing that Natsu got in trouble again and is trapped in Freed's runes. "What happened to Natsu?"

Gray chuckled as he looked at Natsu and then smirked. "Mira told Freed to set up runes especially made for that flame idiot."

"Mira? So what does the runes say?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion. This time Natsu looked panicked and struggled to get out of the boundary.

"Gray you bastard! Don't you dare—" Natsu glared at the smirking Gray.

"Or what? Mira will kill you if you don't do this. Maybe Erza will help, too— No, it's actually definite." Natsu groaned in annoyance.

"So… Gray, the runes?" Lucy inquired once again.

"Oh, it says 'Natsu Dragneel must tell a story about Lucy Heartfilia. If Lucy Heartfilia is not present, it will be recorded by Gray Fullbuster and will be shown to Lucy.'" Gray reached out to Lucy handing her the lacrima for the recording.

Lucy chuckled. "Natsu, why are you so worked up? It's just a story! Don't worry I'll watch this now so that you'll get out of there as soon as possible." She smiled as she activated the lacrima. She saw the face of the salmon-haired dragon slayer on the screen. And then, she became touched by his words. She never knew that he felt that way. She was in awe until she became frozen when she heard the last line.

'_And I love her too.'_

Lucy blushed as her gaze met with Natsu's. "A-are?"

Natsu's face is now as red as a tomato. There has been an awkward silence and they didn't even noticed that the runes were now gone. Gray snickered as he got out of the scene and gave Mirajane a high five.

"A-Ano…" Natsu stuttered.

"I-Is this true?"

Natsu hesitated before nodding while avoiding Lucy's eyes. "Oh…"

It seemed like time has stopped for the two of them. Neither of them was speaking. Natsu was looking to his right while Lucy looked at her shoes. But after a little while, Lucy sighed and plastered a smile on her face while she faced Natsu.

"Thank you, Natsu." This caused Natsu to turn his head towards the direction of the celestial mage that he loved. He grinned sheepishly while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Wanna go on a mission with me?" Still blushing, Lucy reached out her hand to the fire dragon slayer. Without any hesitation, he grabbed it and intertwined his fingers with hers. They smiled at each other as they walked towards the mission board. They picked a job from the mission board and went to Mirajane for approval.

"We're heading out! We'll be back soon!" Still hand-in-hand, they got out of the guild to finish their mission.

* * *

Mirajane almost fainted at the outcome of her plan. She could finally cross out those two on her list! But Gray had to ruin her happiness because of his observation.

"Mira, sorry to break it out to you but we still have no evidence that they're finally going out. They just… took a mission. Lucy did not even say a reply to him! I can't believe this, all that hard work—"

"Oh Gray, maybe I should do some arrangements for you, too?" Gray did not like Mirajane's tone even a little bit. But it was too late, with Freed on her side, Gray became trapped into an area.

Maybe Gray will understand more if he experienced it beforehand?


	3. Day 3: Ribbon

**AN: A tiny bit shorter than usual. I fell from the stairs yesterday and I wasn't able to touch the keyboard all day because I can't move much so yeah I crammed haha.**

* * *

**Day 3: Ribbon**

"Hey Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Why the hell is my kitchen burnt?"

Natsu felt a menacing glare from his blonde partner. His blue exceed, Happy, was able to escape from Lucy's wrath by flying out of the window.

"I will always remember your bravery, my dear friend!" Happy wiped an imaginary tear from his left eye while escaping somewhere far from the blonde.

"L-Lucy….san?" Beads of sweat formed at Natsu's head at he slowly stepped back from the approaching celestial mage. "Uhm, y-you see—"

"I definitely can see! I can understand if you just raided my fridge but why the hell did you have to burn the whole kitchen!" Lucy yelled in anger. Eventually, she calmed down and shot a look at the terrified dragon slayer.

"Clean this up or I'll have to clean your remains." The celestial mage narrowed her eyes while Natsu shivered at the tone of her voice.

"A-Aye!" Natsu rose up immediately and ran to the kitchen.

"Seriously, those guys are a pain." Lucy rubbed her temples as she sat on the bed. _'But I never get mad at them for too long. Guess they really are some lucky bastards." _She chuckled at the thought.

* * *

After taking a refreshing bath and got into her usual clothes, she went to the kitchen to check up on Natsu. And for someone who lives in a filthy shack that him and Happy call a house, her kitchen was sparkling clean. Oddly enough, the salmon-haired lad was nowhere in sight. Her eyes searched for the dragon slayer and found him slumped near the fridge. He was still wearing an apron and a bandana while holding a feather duster. His head was tilted to the side and some drool was on the corner of his mouth. Lucy noticed his even breathing and yup, the fire dragon slayer fell asleep.

The blonde mage crouched in front of him and smiled. He looks cute when sleeping… while wearing a frilly pink apron and a bandana. She smiled as she poked his cheeks. He grumbled and turned his head to the other side. _'Too cute!'_ Lucy's cheeks were tinted with pink as she retracted her finger from his cheek. She turned her attention to the feather duster he was holding and she noticed that his arm had a gash on it. Maybe he had a fight with the knives and he's too dense to notice that he was bleeding? With a sigh, Lucy reached for one of her ribbons in her hair (she thought that it was a perfect day for ribbons so she decided to use it for her twin tails but she wouldn't mind to use it for other means) and tied it around Natsu's wound.

After securing the ribbon around the wound, something just dawned on her. She was in her freaking home so she should've used bandages instead of her ribbon! _'Stupid Lucy.' _But hey, that was the best thing that she's got at the moment and she just automatically did it. Maybe being on a lot of battles has made her like that.

She stood up and went to the bathroom to get the bandages on the medicine cabinet. After getting some bandages and medicine she went back to the kitchen only finding that Natsu was already stirring in his sleep. She thought that he must be feeling uncomfortable because of his position. But then they have been on a lot of missions and the sleeping conditions are a lot worse so…

Hoping that he wouldn't wake up fully, she sat beside him and tried to untie the ribbon. She was about to tug the ends of it when a calloused hand stopped her.

"Don't." She saw Natsu's eyes flutter open and looked at her.

"But Natsu, we have to disinfect the wound—"

"Nah, I like this better. Thank you, Luce!" He grinned sheepishly while the blond averted her eyes away from Natsu's and blushed. "It looks like a cool wrist band! And I like it because it looks like fire!"

"You weirdo, it's just a red ribbon." She whispered.

"It's not _**just**_ a ribbon. It's** your** ribbon! Glad to have it." Lucy turned her head slightly away from Natsu to hide her reddish face. "And oh, I finished cleaning! So uhm…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head and shyly smiled. "Sorry about the mess. Can you forgive me?"

"How can I not forgive you? You're my bestfriend!" Lucy smiled brightly at Natsu. "You did an excellent job. Just don't do that again, though. I might do something that I might regret."

Natsu showed her a wide grin and then hugged her. "Thanks, Luce! You're the best!"

Lucy laughed especially when he just dismissed her threat and hugged him back. "Well then, do you want to go to the guild and eat? And maybe take up a request to burn your flames out?" She grinned.

"Hey, my flames never burn out!"

"Like hell it's not. Anyway, let's go?"

"Sure!" Natsu stood up first and then offered a hand to help his partner up.

'_Another thing to add into my Lucy collection!' _His inner self showed a victory sign as he glanced at the ribbon tied around his arm. The two went out of the apartment and went to the Guild.

* * *

He never took the damn thing off until Erza threatened him to take a bath a few days later.


	4. Day 4: Promise

**AN: I apologize for giving you readers such an uncreative bunch of text. I still feel so weak due to a bad fall from the stairs haha. Seems like my brain got shook up a bit. But I had to write for NaLu week so yeah, here's the fourth prompt.**

* * *

**Day 4: Promise**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail.

Tables, chairs and barrels were being thrown all over the place, the stench of booze reeked all over the place, series of punches thrown by the brawl-hungry guild members and futile efforts of the others to dodge everything—

Yup, it's a Fairy Tail kind of **normal.**

But despite the noises and the lack of order in the guild, the bar remained a peaceful place. So when the only celestial mage of the guild entered the guild doors, she went to the bar immediately— well, after dodging a chair thrown by Gray which was meant for Natsu who dodged first.

"You almost hit me!"

"Sorry, Lucy!"

"Seriously those guys." Lucy rubbed her temples as she sat at the bar.

"Those guys are so lively, ne?" Mirajane greeted her with a smile.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled as she looked at a certain fire breathing idiot. Their eyes had made contact and they smiled at each other. Natsu resumed his fight with the others while Lucy felt an uncomfortable stare from the bar counter.

"Ara, ara. The mood's too good between some people around here." Mirajane smiled while wiping a piece of glass.

"Mira…" Lucy sweatdropped. She felt her stomach rumbling and remembered that she hadn't eaten yet. "Hey Mira, can I order some pancakes and orange juice?"

"Sure Lucy." Mira smiled again then went to the kitchen to prepare her order. Lisanna took over the bar in her stead.

"Hey Lucy." The white-haired animal takeover mage greeted Lucy with a smile.

"Good morning, Lisanna." Lucy smiled back. _'Thinking about it, Mira should tease Lisanna with Natsu instead of me. They made a promise when they were kids, right?'_ Sure Lucy had a thing for Natsu but she's willing to let go so that Natsu would attain happiness. She will not have any hard feelings towards anyone. Afterall, it's a big world and she could find another guy in the future.

Also, Natsu and Lisanna's story is like the one that she read in books. She couldn't just ruin such a sweet story.

"Wacha thinkin'?" Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder which made her jump from her seat. If it weren't for the arm holding her, her butt will be kissing the floor by now.

"Natsu!" Lucy shrieked for the second time this morning.

"Hey Lisanna, don't you think Lucy's being a weirdo again?" Natsu tilted his head as he looked at Lisanna.

Lisanna chuckled. "Natsu, don't say that to Lucy. It's rude."

"But she's a weirdo."

"Hey!" Lucy jabbed her finger into Natsu's chest.

"Oww that hurts!"

"Listen to your future wife just for once!" Lucy removed Natsu's arm from her shoulders. "And don't touch other women in front of the woman you love!" She pointed a finger at Natsu while her other hand was at her waist.

Lisanna gasped while Natsu became confused.

"Here are your pancakes and orange juice, Lucy!" Mirajane finally appeared and laid Lucy's order in front of her. Lucy thanked Mira as she grabbed a fork and a knife so that she could finally eat. Man, she was starving.

Mirajane noticed that her sister looked shocked while Natsu looked like he was given a difficult math question. "What happened here?"

By then, Lisanna recovered from her shock and giggled. "Mira-nee, I think Lucy's thinking that I'm Natsu's future wife."

Only the sound of Lucy's utensils while she was eating were heard at the bar. After a few minutes, Mirajane and Lisanna laughed like there's no tomorrow. Natsu on the other hand, furrowed his brows while staring at his blonde partner.

"What the hell, Lucy?" Natsu spoke as he poked Lucy's cheek.

"Hey! I'm eating!" Lucy protested.

"Why did you say that Lisanna's going to be my wife?"

"I don't know, you tell me. I was not the one who made a promise to someone when they were kids." Lucy teased Natsu but his face did not show any signs of embarrassment at all. Lucy found it weird especially when the two Strauss sisters were laughing their asses off as if one of them isn't involved. Lisanna and Natsu were engaged, right? Even if Natsu's one hell of a dense fire eating idiot, Lucy doubted that he's incapable of falling in love. Lisanna's the closest person to him and there was that promise so… right?

"Oh my God, Lucy! Where did that come from!?" Lisanna wiped her tears after laughing so much.

"Uhhhh I don't know, I just heard." Now that was weird. Maybe the two of them are dating in secret? Maybe she should not have blurted out something like that. '_Oh god what did I do?'_

"Lisanna, you're my future wife? Lucy, did you come from the future again?" Natsu said as he looked at Lisanna then at Lucy.

"No!"

"No!" Lisanna and Lucy chorused.

"Oh, I thought I'll have to change the future again because the one I want as a wife is Lucy. No offense Lisanna." Natsu said as if it was a given. Lucy splurted her orange juice at his face after his statement.

"What the hell, Lucy!"

"W-W-W-W-W-What!?" Lucy stammered as her face became red as a tomato. On the background, the Strauss sisters were wiping their tears of happiness because their Natsu's finally growing up.

"Geez Lucy, that was gross." Natsu wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Don't say things that you don't mean!" Lucy totally ignored his last comment.

"Hey, I meant it! You're gonna be my wife someday!"

"What!? Are you gonna cheat on Lisanna!?"

"What? Why would I even cheat on her?"

"That's why you can't say things that you don't mean!"

"Why would I even cheat on someone who's not romantically involved with me?"

"Wow, Natsu. You got some big words out there."

"Hey!"

Natsu was getting annoyed at this endless argument. He did not understand why Lucy was being so stubborn. He just wanted to be with her forever so that they could do a lot of stuff together like missions and eating and other fun things.

"You don't want to marry me?"

Lucy's eyes widened as he heard Natsu's soft voice. Her heart broke when she saw that his face looked sad as he pulled his scarf on his face to partially hide himself. Also, she noticed that everyone in the guild was watching their little 'drama' so her face turned redder than before.

"Y-You should m-m-marry the one y-y-you love!"

"And that's why I wanna marry you."

This has turned into some serious shit. She just wanted some breakfast for god's sake! And now her best friend wanted to marry her? Did someone make him drink something or what— The blonde mage glared at the two white-haired sisters.

"For your information Lucy, we did not meddle in this one."

'_**This** one? So there have been some instances that these people—ugh my head hurts!'_

"Oops, I guess she found out about us being a matchmaker." Mira 'whispered' to Lisanna.

"Oi Lucy! Salamander's gonna cry if you do not answer him!" Someone shouted from a distance.

"Yeah, look at his stupid face! He looks more stupid!" It was Gray.

"Shut up!" Both the salmon-haired and the blonde retorted back.

Natsu sighed as he stood up. "Sorry Lucy, pretend that I did not say something stupid. See you later." He waved his hand as he walked away from the bar. Why can't she tell that he loves her so much?

"Natsu!"

Natsu turned his face to the direction of the voice.

"You should make me your girlfriend first before you ask for marriage, you stupid idiot!" Lucy yelled while she blushed at her bold declaration. She clenched her fists as she looked away.

Natsu laughed at his beloved's answer. "Okay." He pulled Lucy closer to him by grabbing her shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You weirdo."

"The last line's completely unnecessary!"

The whole guild cheered for the newly formed 'couple'. Meanwhile, Lisanna was now holding the poor Mirajane who had fainted because of the scene.

Who would've thought that the stupid promise thing from their childhood would trigger something wonderful?


	5. Day 5: Dare

**AN: Will edit later because I'm not sure if I missed something. HUHU**

* * *

**Day 5: Dare**

"Care to remind me why I'm locked in the damn closet?"

"Because you defied Erza's command."

Natsu groaned as he leaned back at the wall. The guild was having a dare or dare game— which was proposed by Erza. Why not truth or dare? Because Erza thought that it was just plain boring to hear about mushy things from her guildmates. No one defies Erza's wishes. _Ever. _So everyone reluctantly agreed into it.

So why did the fire idiot _defy_ the Titania?

* * *

"This is a dare or dare game. This means, when the mouth of the bottle points to you, you get to boss around the one who's opposite to you. After the deed is done, the one who was dared will be the one who will spin the bottle next. Understand?" Erza explained while crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with!" Cana smirked as she put down her barrel of booze and sat on the floor. "Oh yeah Erza? Can I add something?" Cana asked.

"Sure, Cana."

"Oi you bastards, if any one of you refused to do any dare then Erza might do something wonderful to you!" Cana smirked at she looked at Erza who was nodding in approval. The guild winced at the possible 'wonderful thing' that they will receive once they don't join this stupid game.

"I wanted everyone to have fun because this week has been so tiring because of jobs so I hope you all are ready." Erza pulled out a bottle and set it in front of her. The rest of the guild sat down to form a circle around the bottle. As soon as everyone was settled down, Erza reached for the bottle and positioned it properly. "I'm gonna spin first."

At Erza's first spin, she had Bixlow and Wendy as first victims. Bixlow was the one who's supposed to give little Wendy a dare. Before he blurted out his dare, Erza shot him a don't-you-ever-make-her-do-something-inappropriate-or-I'll-castrate-you look. He flinched as he composed himself and finally told Wendy his dare.

"Wendy-chan, I dare you to uhm…eat a piece of pickled plums?" Almost immediately, Wendy's sweet face was replaced with a look of horror as Mirajane took out a jar of pickled plums from the bar and gave it to Bixlow. Bixlow opened the jar and offered Wendy some. Wendy's eyes narrowed and she had a sour look plasted all over her face. She hated plums. But then Erza is scarier than plums so…

Wendy's hands were trembling while she tried to reach for the jar. Closing her eyes, her hand picked one piece and shoved it in her mouth. A few seconds has passed and her face became pale and it looked like her soul was seeping out of her mouth.

"Hey get Wendy's soul back!"

"Bixlow you meanie!"

"What? I just asked her to—"

"She hates those with all of her heart! How can you make the poor girl eat that…"

"Oh shit, sorry Wendy!" Bixlow was far too late and Wendy's out of the game.

"I guess Wendy's out for the count. So Bixlow, spin the bottle." Erza commanded to continue.

'_She's heartless! She just brushed everything off!'_ Everyone sweatdropped as they saw the poor Wendy carried by Charle back to Fairy Hills. The kid was utterly terrified.

Bixlow started to spin the bottle and everyone wished that they wouldn't get picked. The bottle stopped and the lucky ones are—

"So it's Cana and Lucy, huh?"

Cana smirked while Lucy gulped. The blonde figured that this will not end well. Knowing Cana's boldness, she might ask her to do something very embarrassing that will be imprinted to each and everyone of the people present in the guildhall. _'Oh God, why Cana of all the people!?'_

"Hehe Lucy, my trusted partner at Tenrou." Lucy shivered at the tone of Cana's voice. "Hmm what should I make you do?" She took her barrel and took a sip before she decided on a dare.

"Oh I know! Lucy, you should hug Gray for a whole minute."

'_Oh my God is this really Cana?'_ Lucy thought that Cana's dare was too uhm 'calm'. She definitely could hug Gray. He's like her big brother! So there's really no problem about it. So she smiled.

"Geez, I thought you'll make me pole dance or something."

"You actually wanted that?"

"No!" She stood up and walked towards Gray. She smiled and reached out her arms to hug the Ice Make mage.

"No! Gray-sama!" Juvia weeped as she saw her 'Love-rival' hug her beloved.

"Juvia, it's just a dare."

"But love-rival's enjoying it! Juvia should be the one hugging Gray-sama!" She bit on her handkerchief out of frustration.

'_So that's why this is a dare.' _"Dammit Cana, do you want me to get killed!?" Lucy shrieked as she realized that she forgot the existence of the water mage. "Damn Gray, you have to help me with this!" Gray just nervously laughed as they pulled away for one minute has already passed.

Lucy returned to her seat next to Natsu and gripped on the damn bottle. '_At least I did not do something more stupid than that.'_ She spun the bottle and everyone waited until the bottle stopped to—

"Ohhh It's actually Natsu and Gray! Damn this will be good!" Natsu groaned while Gray smirked in triumph. He's gonna do something that will embarrass the fucking flame idiot.

"Ohoho. What do we have here, flame-brain? I guess you'll become my slave now?"

"What did you say, ice princess?"

"ENOUGH." Erza scolded the two.

"A-Aye!"

"Gray, give him the dare."

Gray touched his chin and thought about what punishment he'll give to Natsu. And then a bright idea just popped in his brain.

"You're gonna love this, ash-for-brains." Natsu scowled at the insult.

"Natsu, I dare you to make out with Lisanna!"

The two parties involved blushed furiously as the rest of the guild snickered. Yes, including Natsu's bestfriend.

"What the hell, ice cube!?"

"Can't do it?"

Natsu shot a glare towards Gray then glanced at a certain blonde haired girl. Their eyes met briefly until Lucy looked away. He felt disheartened as he stood up and walked towards the blushing white-haired animal take over mage. He knelt down in front of her and looked at her. Everyone was making cat calls and kissy noises to tease the two yet Natsu had a sad expression on his face. He started to lean in into Lisanna but he stopped a few centimeters before.

After a period of silence, the salmon-haired boy spoke, "Sorry Lisanna, I can't do this afterall."

Lisanna's eyes widened at the refusal of her childhood friend. She really thought he's gonna do it because he never backs down at any challenge— especially from Gray! And she thought that he wouldn't mind because it's her…

Natsu pulled away and returned to his seat. He looked at the blonde beside him again and had a soft look at his eyes. The blonde blushed and tried to hide a small smile from her lips.

"Oi Natsu! You basically just earned a ticket to hell courtesy of Erza!"

"Shut up, Gray. I'm still mad at you." Natsu's glare made Gray realize that there's something weird going on. It's like he got himself into some deep shit.

"Natsu." The fire dragon slayer flinched at the familiar voice. It was the voice of someone who'd be burying him six feet from the ground.

"I-I don't care what you're gonna say but I'm not gonna do it!" Natsu yelled in his defense.

"Then you wouldn't mind me locking you up in the closet for the whole night?"

"What?" Before Natsu could even turn his head, he was punched by Erza in the gut and was dragged across the closet in the stockroom downstairs. Everyone sweatdropped as they imagined the poor dragon slayer being shoved in the closet by Erza.

"Erza, isn't that a bit too much? You could've just locked him without making him unconscious?" Lucy asked when Erza returned from giving Natsu his punishment.

"Really? Sorry I was kinda carried away. But don't worry, he'll be fine. He did refuse to do the dare so he should just suffer. And I think that was a light punishment." Well, Lucy couldn't argue with that. Erza could've dropped him from a tower or something but he was only shoved into a closet.

'_He'll be fine, Lucy. Don't worry. But…he did that because—' _Lucy sighed as she stood up. "Hey guys, since I already did my part, can I leave early? I don't really feel that well." She touched her head as she smiled.

"Will you be okay alone, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, worried about her safety.

"Ah I'm fine! I'll just need another uhm rest." Lucy turned to Erza to ask for approval. When she saw her nod, she bowed in appreciation and waved her hand to the rest of the guild. When she finally got out of the guild, Cana spoke.

"Who's gonna bet that she's not gonna get home?"

* * *

Lucy went downstairs to check up on Natsu. Afterall, it was all her fault that Natsu refused to do Gray's dare. But then she'll kill Natsu if he did comply with the dare. '_That idiot Gray, and here I thought he was my brother!'_ After finding the said closet, which was locked by a…broom, she knocked three times to checked whether Natsu was awake.

"Natsu?"

"Is that you, Lucy?"

"Yeah."

* * *

After Lucy removed the broom from the handles of the closet doors (and yes, she's clearly aware that she's going to be in hell by helping Natsu out of the closet but whatever) , she saw Natsu who was sitting along with some brooms and mops.

"Wow, you look uhm… dashing."

"Dashing, my ass."

The blonde giggled as the dragon slayer grunted in annoyance. And then she remembered why exactly she was helping the pyromaniac. "Hey Natsu."

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Thank you."

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "For what?"

"For not doing it."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Of course, I won't do it. You're gonna get mad at me."

"…"

"And I won't really like it."

"Really?"

"You weirdo, why would I even make out with someone else than you?" Natsu brushed his nose while his cheeks were flushed. Lucy, on the other hand, smiled also with a blush slowly creeping on her cheeks.

"You're really sweet, you know." She leaned into the closet. "Scoot over." Natsu complied as she sat beside him inside the closet. "And then you got mad at Gray for making you do that?" She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Nah. I got mad because he touched you." He almost growled when he recalled the moment.

"He's only a brother to me, you know."

"I know but— I still can't stand it." He gritted his teeth and continued. "I'm the only one who's supposed to touch you yet I can't do it in public."

"Sorry Natsu."

"Nah, it's okay. We both talked about hiding it."

Yes, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are secretly dating. It was a year ago when Natsu confessed during a mission. And since everyone at the guild was fond at making a ruckus at every single detail, they decided to keep it a secret. Actually, they're not against being out in the open but they're just plain embarrassed in what the reactions of the guild will be like. They're surprised that they had kept this for so long but honestly, they do not know how much longer they'll last.

"Thanks." Lucy lifted her head from Natsu's shoulder then gave him a peck on the cheek. Natsu smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, I didn't know that being in a closet will be cozy." Natsu put his other arm around the blonde and snuggled into her warmth. "I really don't mind getting locked in here as long as you'll be at my side."

Lucy blushed then patted his head. "It'll be really hard to move, you know?"

"Eh, I don't mind."

"I do mind, though. This closet is full of brooms and mops some things that I don't even want to know." Lucy cringed. "Wanna sneak out?"

Lucy saw the evil glint of approval in Natsu's eyes. He stood up first then offered a hand to his girlfriend. After dusting her skirt, she was lifted up bridal style by Natsu.

"Natsu!"

"If we wanna sneak out, I have to carry you!"

"But it's embarrassing!"

"And you look too cute when embarrassed." He kissed her on the lips.

Lucy blushed hard after he pulled away from the kiss. "Mouuuuu!"

Natsu grinned as he went to the nearby window, which was miraculously unlocked, and jumped out of the window.

* * *

The truth is, the dare or dare game was supposed to hook them up. It was eventually followed by a lot of 'plans' to make them finally together. The next day, everyone was expecting the two to be lovey dovey with each other because Erza found out that Natsu has snuck out from the closet and went to Lucy's apartment again yet they realized that last night's activities did not do the trick at all. In the morning, the 'couple' went out on a mission with Happy as usual.

In a span of one year, the whole guild thought of different strategies on how they will get the two together but everyone almost choked on their drinks when Natsu Dragneel announced his engagement to Lucy Hearfilia a month after the guild's latest attempt.


	6. Day 6: Effulgence

**Day 6: Effulgence**

**(Effulgence - brightness taken to the extreme. You may be dazzled by it, stunned by it, or even overcome by it. Usually used to refer to the sun or some other mega-star. Effulgence can also be used more figuratively. Definition taken from nalu-week on tumblr.)**

Lucy was sitting behind a wall of rough rubble while clutching her right arm. She tried to stop the bleeding by putting some pressure on it but it proved to be futile. But Lucy did not mind how injured she was and how awful she looked. She did not mind how painful her right arm— or what left of it was. Instead she focused on the lone fighter in the battlefield.

Engulfed in flames, her partner rushed towards the dragon who took Lucy's arm away. Fueled with rage, he attacked with all of his might in hopes of getting revenge for his nakama. _Getting revenge for hurting **Lucy**._

They knew that defeating this single dragon would not be enough to bring their dead comrades alive. They knew that a single dragon wouldn't make much difference but the only way to get a brighter future was to fight for it. And they would never, ever give up no matter what happens.

It was an inappropriate gesture at the moment but she had a soft look in her eyes while following the dazzling dragon slayer of hers. She cannot look away no matter how painful it was to watch. Because even in despair, he still had a radiant aura that will blind anyone who'll see him. Even in this mess, he did not let go of his little hope to create a future with **her**.

'_Even if we're the only ones left, we still need to fight. I still need to fight for you, Lucy.'_

Honestly, the girl thought that he shouldn't do that anymore. That they should just run away together and find a safe place— who was she kidding? Was there even a safe place in this chaotic world?

She felt weak. Her keys were gone and it made her heart ache. Not only that she lost her precious friends but she felt useless for not being able to help Natsu. She left him to fight alone and she hated herself for that.

She noticed that he looked so damaged. Not that she was not used to it. There was a huge gash in his chest, his knuckles were bleeding, his vest was now gone, his pants were tattered, his sandals were missing but his scarf was still intact. But when he landed after landing a hit on the dragon's nose, he was caught off guard and was slammed to the ground where Lucy was. She heard him groan in pain and he tried to stand up. Ignoring the pain once more, she rushed towards Natsu and supported him using her still functional left hand.

"Yo, Lucy."

"Don't 'Yo' me, you bastard."

Natsu chuckled as he shifted his weight to his legs so that he could stand up straight without burdening Lucy. The last thing that he wanted to do was to burden Lucy. Lucy smiled at him despite the pain she was feeling.

"How's your arm?"

"It hurts like hell but I'll live."

They heard a large roar and turned their attention to the large, scaly creature in front of them.

"Guess this fella wants to have another fight, eh?"

"Guess so."

"Want to give me a hand?"

"Maybe I could give you a hand if that creature didn't take it in the first place."

"Good point."

Suddenly, the two best of friends were crouching and laughing their heads off. Even in this nasty situation, they still had the guts to make fun of it. But they both knew that this may be the last time that they'll be like this. They knew that they will never live to see the light of day ever again.

Lucy grabbed her whip and tried to get a hang of using it with her left hand. Natsu fixed his scarf and got into a battle stance.

"Hey Lucy."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Lucy bit her lip as she gripped her whip hard. She shut her eyes to keep the tears from flowing out. But Natsu's stare was making it hard for her to hold the tears back.

"I love you, too."

Tears fell from their eyes as they smiled at each other for the last time.

"I'll wait for you in another life, okay?"

"Just make sure to find me again."

"Okay."

"Natsu."

"Lucy."

Their heads moved towards each other and kissed as if their whole lives depended on it.

They reluctantly broke apart and the two remaining mages of Fairy Tail charged with the last of their strength at the dragon in front of them at the same time.

And that was their first and last kiss.

* * *

In modern day Tokyo, the streets were always flooded with people. Businessmen, students, employees and other kinds of people— so what's the chance of meeting your fated one in a pedestrian lane full of people? What are the chances that you'll recognize them right away?

When the traffic light went red, the pedestrians crossed the road. People from both sides of the road started to walk. Looking at an angle, these swarm of people met at the center and honestly, they looked like ants. But everyone kept their distance from one another to avoid hitting one another. After all, it'll be rude to hold back someone in a hurry. But then there were instances that the inevitable happens.

Driven by an invisible force, two strangers accidentally bumped at one another in the middle of the pedestrian lane. The blonde haired woman, who was wearing a black turtle neck blouse and a red skirt that reached her mid thigh, almost fell backwards if not for the salmon-haired man who caught her in his arms. He was wearing a white shirt under a black coat with black pants.

"Oh sorry—"

"Miss, are you alright—"

Both strangers stopped talking when brown eyes met onyx ones.

Both of their eyes widened at the same time as their mouths were left hanging because of shock. Somehow suddenly, tears fell and then the two strangers were pulled towards one another like magnets.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy?"

Ignoring their busy surroundings, they looked at each other's eyes still unbelieving that everything that has happened was real. That after they searched and searched for countless of eras, they finally are in the same time period. Together.

"I finally found you." Natsu spoke as he rested his hands on his beloved blonde's shoulders.

"Yes, and I don't have to wait anymore." Still teary eyed, Lucy reached for her beloved ex-dragon slayer and pulled him into her arms. They embraced not caring even if they're the only ones left in the middle of nowhere.

Because finally, the lost lovers found their way back home again in each other's arms.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I love you, too, Natsu."

And they swore to never let go of each other ever again.


	7. Day 7: Future

**AN: Continuation of my Effulgence piece (Read Chapter 6: Day 6: Efflulgence) Sorry for the inconsistencies? Idk but I just wrote this and I haven't edited this carefully. Maybe tomorrow I'll edit again when my eyes feels not so fuzzy anymore.**

* * *

**Day 7: Future**

Despite his childish behavior and dense attitude, Natsu Dragneel always wanted to have a family of his own. According to him, he'd like to be married and have three kids with the person he loves. For the house, he'll have to renovate his existing home with Happy so that it'll have enough room for his future family. He'll go to a lot of missions so that he could save and provide for his family's needs. Of course, he'll provide not only materialistic needs but also the love and care that he'll be more than willing to give to his beloved family. Lastly, he had always hoped that his future family would be able to live in a bright and peaceful world.

As a matter-of-fact, his ambitions were becoming more detailed especially when Lucy came crashing to his life.

He tried not to freak out when he realized that he was seeing Lucy as his future wife in his dreams. There was one time that he almost burned his house due to embarrassment because he imagined his three kids with blonde and pink hair. There was also one time that he subconsciously expanded his house and if it weren't for Happy's curiosity, he'd never snap out of his trance. But then he continued expanding anyway because he thought that it would be nice to have some change in his house (even if he frequently stays at Lucy's apartment).

He finally came in terms with his feelings after they came back from Tenrou. Of course, who would be so stupid to waste another chance to be with someone you most care about? And he was pretty sure that he could not imagine his future wife as someone else than Lucy. It should be Lucy.

After realizing his feelings, he felt so stupid for dragging it for so long. Life is short so he should keep her close! But he also knew that Lucy wanted to explore more about magic so he can't just ask her to marry right away. He wasn't even that sure if she'd agree—and supposing that she would agree, he'd let her do what she wanted to do first as an individual. He could wait for marriage but he won't be letting go of her.

But alas, this hellish nightmare had forced him to confess his feelings in an unromantic way. Seriously, in a battlefield and Lucy only has one hand left? Why did this event have to happen in such an unromantic place? He thought that this wasn't what Lucy wanted if they're going to confess to one another but beggars can't be choosers.

'_I love you.'_

'_I love you, too.'_

He was happy. He was supposed to be happy. But why is it that the tears were unstoppable? Was it tears of joy or tears of regret? He did not know anymore. He was angry at the fact that there's a high chance that his plans for the future would not ever come. That he could never let Lucy see his newly renovated house which was done for her; that he could never see Lucy in her wedding dress in their own wedding; that he could never see what his kids with Lucy look like—

That he could never kiss his Lucy again after this battle.

* * *

After running away from the authorities for their little 'drama' at the middle of the street, Natsu and Lucy went into an outdoor café. The café was at the heart of the city yet it was green and lush with ornamental plants. It had a calming effect on people who wanted relaxation and peace badly. They sat on the corner of the café near the koi pond. Natsu pulled a chair and gestured Lucy to sit. Lucy smiled as she gladly took his offer.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Lucy grinned as she watched Natsu sit down across from her.

"Hey, you're my girlfriend so I'm obliged to do that." He turned away while resting his chin on the joint of his wrist with a small blush on his face.

"Who told you that I was your girlfriend?"

"Wha—" Natsu was left dumbfounded until the blonde in front of him laughed and waved her hand away.

"Kidding. The look on your face was hilarious though."

Natsu pouted and Lucy found it cute.

"Actually, you're right."

"Hmm?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"You're not my girlfriend… in this time."

Lucy snorted at his statement. She leaned closer as she tucked some strands of her blonde hair into her ear. "Seriously, Natsu?"

Natsu puffed his cheeks at the blonde's response.

"And here I thought I'd finally have a boyfriend…" Lucy frowned. "I waited for centuries, you know?"

Natsu's gaze softened as he leaned towards the blond and brushed his thumb into her cheeks. "Sorry for the long wait." He cupped her face and she leaned to his touch in reply.

Finally content with their current situation, Natsu removed his hand from her cheek and moved it to her right hand. The right hand that was lost when they battled the damn dragon that killed them in their past life. He gripped it firmly and smiled.

"Good thing it's back."

"Yeah." Lucy shuddered at the memory. Even after passing through a lot of incarnations, she could still remember the pain of losing her right arm.

"Even though our guild marks are gone." Their lips were tightly closed as they remembered what happened to their _nakama._ It wasn't a good memory but at least they still carry everyone's will by remembering them.

"I've always wondered…" Lucy's gaze moved from the table to Natsu and back to the table. "Why are our memories still intact?"

"No idea."

"Maybe the gods took pity on the two lovers who were bravely fighting despite chaos and despair." She closed her eyes and waited for Natsu to tease her for her cheesy answer.

"But you know, I'm glad that I still have my memories when I was a mage with me."

Lucy smiled. Until today, she wasn't sure if the memories of her past life were true or not. But after meeting with Natsu, the one who changed her life, everything just made sense. And she was glad that she's not the only one in this world who was reincarnated a lot of times searching for her beloved. Most of the time, their incarnations do not meet in the same era. For example, if Lucy died in a certain era, Natsu will be born after she died. They never met again after they fought the dragon. It has been going on for centuries and they have witnessed how the world has changed. Fiore was long gone and the locations where they were reincarnated vary so it lessens the probability of them meeting.

And now, here they are. Casually talking in a nice café and savoring each second that they are together.

"I'm glad, too."

Natsu suddenly remembered his plans when he was Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail.

"You know Lucy, I expanded my house in Fiore back then."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"For you."

Lucy blushed.

"Why for me?"

Natsu glanced at the pond and talked. "Since I was a young boy, I have always dreams of creating a family of my own in the future. I was an orphan and I never found Igneel again so I was hoping to have a family that I will give my heart and soul to. And since that fateful day in Hargeon—" Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Since that fateful day in Hargeon, the images of the future that I craved for has you in it." He chuckled in embarrassment. "The faceless wife that I imagined over and over became you. Heck I almost burned my house because I was not able to control my feelings. Why? Because I caught myself imagining what our babies would look like."

"Oh my God, you sounded like Mira!" Lucy pointed a finger at the blushing Natsu. They both laughed.

"So the reason why I expanded the house was because…uhh actually I wasn't fully conscious back then. I snapped back to reality when Happy asked what I was doing." He grinned shyly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy was speechless. His instincts were shouting his love for her and she did not even notice. Well, not that she went to his house that often because it was them who come over her apartment frequently.

"Shit happened so we weren't able to use the house." Natsu frowned.

"But Natsu, that's just a house."

Natsu furrowed his brows in confusion. Did she not feel anything when he told her that he wanted to have a family with her? And the expansion of the house did not affect her at all? "Wha—"

"A house could be built again. But us meeting again is a one in a million chance. We already died a lot of times, Natsu. And after the battle with the dragon, I never got to even glance at you in my succeeding lives. So I'm just happy that finally, I get to see and feel you." She gripped his hand while smiling at him.

At that moment he felt stupid. He finally admitted that he's stupid. Was he finally agreeing with the stupid ice prick's insult? Anyway, was that stupid house more important than her? Not a chance. With hooded eyes, he stood up and went towards Lucy's side. Lucy was confused as to why Natsu left his chair because obviously they need to catch up more. But her eyes went as wide as dinner plates when he kneeled beside her. He took her hand and looked directly at her eyes.

"I don't care anymore so I'll skip a lot of things. I've waited long enough."

"Nat…su?"

"Lucy."

"H-hey isn't this… uhm kinda embarrassing?" Lucy noticed that the other people present at the café have focused all of their attention on them. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Natsu ignored her question and started to ask the one question that he has been meaning to ask for a very _**long**_ time.

"Will you marry me?"

Squeals could be heard all over the café while Lucy blushed very hard. She felt her stomach doing some flip flops and her heart rammed violently against her chest. _'He did skip a lot of things!'_

Lucy was not aware that she was already crying until Natsu pointed it out for her. "Lucy, why are you crying? You don't want to marry me?" She shook her head and reached for her salmon-haired idiot.

"Baka, of course I will!" They both grinned as they kissed passionately in each other's arms. The whole café cheered while the two continued to ignore their surroundings. It turns out that the kiss in the battlefield was not their last kiss afterall. _'Suck it, fate.'_

Finally, Natsu will have the future that he wanted since his first incarnation as a fire dragon slayer. It doesn't matter if they do not have magic anymore or if the Fairy Tail guild's gone but as long as they're together, things would be more fun.

As for their _nakama_, they knew that they're just somewhere living out their new lives. Natsu and Lucy were not sure if their guildmates' memories were still intact but it doesn't matter anymore. They were sure that if they ever meet again, they'll become family again. It'll be awesome though if ever they met everyone once more, memories or no memories at all. But the two thought it will be a lot cooler if everyone in Fairy Tail would still have their memories from back then. If Natsu and Lucy's memories were retained, it'll be possible for the other guild members, too so they should never cross out that possibility.

* * *

"Sorry about the ring. I'll give it to you soon."

"Who proposes at the first meeting? And without the ring!"

"And who agrees to marry a stranger?"

"Geez, you cunning dragon."

"And you love this cunning dragon."

"…Fine."

Natsu showed off his toothy grin as he intertwined his fingers with Lucy's and lead her out of the café.

* * *

**AN2: Last of the NaLu week prompts! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
